onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Gasparde
| jva=Tarou Ishida| bounty= 95,000,000|}}| devil fruit= | }} General Gasparde appears in One Piece Movie 4: Dead End Adventure. He is a former Marine turned pirate with a bounty of 95,000,000, mostly due to his betrayal of the World Government. He is the only Marine General showed so far. Personality Like most villains in One Piece, Gasparde doesn't think much of his crew, referring to them as "underlings". Perhaps it is due to this attitude that his right-hand man Needless wanted to kill him. Gasparde also claimed that power was everything and seemed to enjoy cheating and deceiving others in order to win. Gasparde claimed that he hated the sea, but with power he could rule it all. He scoffs at the idea of One Piece and dreams in general, similar to those of the Bellamy Pirates and Donquixote Doflamingo. In fact, as Luffy points out near the end of their fight he is basically a person "playing pirate", using the word in title only and having no idea what the true meaning of being a real pirate is. He also seems to have knowledge of Shanks as he recognized Luffy's straw hat, which he stabbed through, in order to mock Luffy. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Gasparde has eaten the Ame Ame no Mi, a peculiar Logia-class Devil Fruit giving him the ability to turn any part of his body into candy syrup. It also allows him to make weapons on his own body from the parts turned to candy syrup as well as imitate the Gomu Gomu no Mi's power of elasticity. This fruit's power is unique among Logia class, as it allows Gasparde to control the element in both semi-liquid and solid form. While flour negates Gasparde's powers, he also apparently has not completely mastered the power of his Devil Fruit, as when Luffy threw a mast of the Salamander through his back, he claimed that hurts. Gasparde and his crew were also strong enough to defeat the fishman Willy (a former rival of Arlong) and his crew, but it's unknown if he used his Devil Fruit powers during that confrontation. However, Gasparde did show immense strength as he pummeled Luffy with enough force to hurt the rubber man, and threw him a great distance. History Dead End Adventure Gasparde headed his own pirate crew and entered the Dead End Race after rigging it (apparently having won it the last few times), claiming it as a way to cure his boredom on the high seas. He first appears alongside his first mate, Needless, in the underground pirate lounge and of course comes on bad terms with the series' protagonist, Luffy, with Luffy calling him "trash" on their first encounter. During the Dead End Race, he defeated the pirate fishman Willy and his crew offscreen. He tried to dispose of the rest of his opponents by rigging the Race, successfully eliminating every contestant, save the Straw Hat Pirates. When Luffy finds this out he tracks Gasparde down and confronts him once again just as he is about to finish off a weakened Shuraiya Bascùd. In the tumultuous fight between the two near end of the movie, Gasparde managed to give Luffy a brutal beating, up until Sanji provided Luffy with Gasparde's weakness: bags of flour. Luffy used these bags of flour in order to exploit Gasparde's weakness and land a series of physical blows to Gasparde. After being launched into the air by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bow Gun, he tried one last attack on Luffy by trying to impale him with a series of spikes emitted from his body. He failed, and was launched into a nearby cyclone by Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. His fate afterward is unknown. Trivia * His name might be a reference to the pirate Gasparilla, a.k.a Jose Gaspar, he has a parade/festival/carnival/party in his name located in Tampa, Florida where he once attacked and used as a base. * It is of note that according to the recently revealed rank listings of the Marines, the rank of "General" does not exist in the One Piece Marines. However, the term "General" may simply be Gasparde's personal title, rather than his actual rank in the Marines. * He is similar to a canon character in the series, X. Drake, both high-ranking marines (although Gasparde's rank is non-existent) with a rare Devil Fruit (Logia and rare Ancient Zoan, respectively) who turned to piracy, created a crew that is named after themselves, and thus earning a high bounty (though Drake's bounty is far higher). * Some people think Gasparde is stronger than Crocodile simply of the higher bounty. However, it should be noted that Crocodile's bounty has stopped rising when he joined the Shichibukai and would've at least doubled had the government known about Baroque Works, while Gasparde is still an active pirate. Also, Crocodile proved to be a much more deadly foe to Luffy than Gasparde did. *Gasparde is one of the few known characters who doesn't name his attack. He shares this trait with Gin, Edward Newgate and Dracule Mihawk, both serious and strong characters who don't name their attacks, as well as Don Krieg who share his lack of honor. References Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Pirate Captains Category:Non-Canon Villains Category:Non-Canon Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Logia Devil Fruit users Category:Former Marines Category:Presumed Deceased